The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki
by Kasaiki
Summary: Me and my friends made up characters and made a story to go with them. They are in the akatsuki...or will be...IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN JUST GO STUFF A CACTUS UP YOUR BUTT!lol, jk
1. Chapter 1:Siblings From The Lost Village

**The Akatsuki Siblings**

**Chapter 1:Siblings From The Lost Village**

"Kuroki! Wake up! We gotta go! " "Im up! Im up! Hold on! " A tall boy came down the stairs.

The boy had black hair with 2 slightly long streaks of blue fraiming his face. He was tall (about as tall as a 15 year old boy could hope to be).

"Its about time! Lazy little brat! " Shouted what appeared to be the boys older sister.

She was a tall girl, much taller than her little brother(she is 2 years older than him, its to be expected) with long (so long it went to her knees) blonde hair with 2 short red streaks fraiming her face.

"Sorry Kasaiki. I couldnt find-" "What? Your brain? "Kasaiki gave a little grin. "Ha ha, very funny. I couldnt find my toothbrush. You ready to go? " Asked Kuroki. "Dude. I was ready before you even woke up. C'mon. Lets go. " Kasaiki began to walk out the front door. Kuroki followed, giving 1 last look at their house they had lived in for 9 years.

_"Kasaiki! You little... " Their father shouted as he began to hit her. "How dare you! I told you to never touch that sword! " "I didnt! I didnt! "She screamed back. "Liar! Theres a scratch on it! Kuroki cant lift it and your stepmother knows how important and valuable it is! She would never touch it! " He continued shouting. "Im sorry father! Im sorry! " "NO! Not this time! I have forgiven you for to much in the past! "He continued striking her. "Daddy? Why are you hitting sissy? " 5 year old Kuroki asked. "Please stop daddy! Your hurting her! Stop it-" SHUT UP! " Their father shouted as he punched Kuroki. "DONT TOUCH HIM!!! " Kasaiki shouted as she sheilded her brother from the next blow. "Run Kuroki! "She shouted, pushing her brother towards the door._

_He gave his sister a look of gratitude before running from the room. Kasaiki took the sword her father was so obsessed with and lunged at him. "YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ABUSE US AGAIN! " Kasaiki shouted as she ran her father through with the sword._

_As her father died her stepmother walked into the room. She walked toward Kasaiki, holding kuni in her hands. "LITTLE WENCH! "She shouted as she now ran at Kasaiki. She cut Kasaiki's cheek, arm and leg with one move. Kasaiki, blood gushing from her wounds, cut of her stepmothers head with one loud swish of the blade._

_Kasaiki walked out of the house. Kuroki was standing by the porch. A look of terror spread across his face as he saw his sister was injured. He ran to her, pulling her arm around his neck to help steady her. They walked to the top of a hill that looked out over their village._

_Kasaiki raised the sword, clapped the blade between her hands, realeased it then clapped again as she shouted, "Kasai Bakudan! " As she did so, the entire village blew up. As they watched the village burn, Kasaiki began laughing. "They will never be able to hurt us again. " Said Kuroki. _

"Kuroki! You comin er what?! " Kasaiki was already half way down the street. "Yeah im coming! " He ran towards his sister, they both shead a single tear and they realised they had shared the same memory.

"That was a long time ago huh. "Kasaiki said as she gave her brother a smile. "Yeah. " Kuroki returned the smile. "It was. "

* * *

I desided to rewrite Akatsuki Romance and turn it into something a little different.Do you like it? 


	2. Chapter 2:Natsu of the Wave

The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki

Chapter 2:Natsu of the Wave

Kasaiki and Kuroki got a hotel room in Village Hidden in the Mist.

"I want the house special." Kasaiki said to the waiter. "ME TOO!!!" shouted Kuroki idiotically. "Okay, will that be all?" "Yes, now hurry up." Kasaiki said angrilly. The waiter looked at her with a frown. As he walked away, he Said under his breath "bitch." As he did so a grin spread across Kasaiki's face. She began laughing. Kuroki looked at his sister with a smile.

When the waiter returned with their food, Kasaiki took out her sword.Kuroki began backing away.

An evil grin spread across her face. "What are you-" With a swish of her blade, she cut off the waiter's head. "You aint seen how big of a bitch i can be..." She began laughing again. The waiter blew up.

Tiny bits of the man floated down as a girl walked out of the kitchen.

She had long brown hair (it went to the middle of her back), dark blue eyes (they almost appeared to be hollow) and she was the same hight of Kuroki.

"I am not cleaning this up." The girl said as she looked at the mess Kasaiki had made. "Well, since the only waiter was also the boss...I dont have to work here no more." She said taking off her appron and throwing it in the garbage, along with her mop.

"Wait a minute. God damn it. You killed my boss. I CANT GET PAYED NOW! " the girl shouted as she glared at Kasaiki. "Well look at it this way, now you dont have to scrub toilets and make food for spoiled ass holes. " Replied Kuroki.

She turned around to look at the boy behind her. "And who are you?" She said coldly.

"Im Kuroki, im Kasaiki's brother." He replied. "And im guessing this is Kasaiki... My names Natsu." She said looking at Kasaiki. "You guessed right. And bye the way the food here sucked." Kasaiki said. "I know... Thats why i brought my lunch every day." Natsu said with a grin. " Where are you 2 going? If your going after the Akatsuki, I wanna come." Whos 'the akatsuki'?" Asked Kasaiki. "You dont know who the akatsuki is?!?!?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID?!?!?!hOW COULD NOT KNOW?!?!?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief. "Why, should we know who they are?" Asked Kuroki. "Well duh. Theyre only the most dangerous criminals around."

"Oh realy..." said Kasaiki as an evil grin spread across her face.

* * *

please review. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Bargain

The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki

Chapter 3: The Bargain

"You wouldnt happen to know where they are, would you?" Asked Kasaiki. "Well yeah, why?" Answered Natsu. "Suppose I wanted to join this so called akatsuki, I would need to know where they are to do so. " "Hmmm. Well..." Natsu began. "If i was to take you to them... what would i get in return? Nothing?Ha. Your gonna have to make a deal with me in order for me to take you." And what would you suppose you get in return?" Asked Kuroki. "Well, if I take you to where i think the akatsuki are, you have to take me with you to join them."

"How do we know you arent lying?" Asked Kasaiki. "Well if i was lying, and i took you to a place nowhere near the akatsuki, you would be able to kill me. 2 against 1 right? Id have no chance, that is if your powerful enough to join the akatsuki. Otherwise, id be able to take you both." Natsu explained. "Well, you have a good point. Maybe we should show you how powerful we are, to make sure the whole lying thing wont happen. " Sudjested Kasaiki.

"I guess that would be a good thing to do. Id rather know how powerful you were so i would know whether or not i should trick you." Natsu said with an evil grin.

They walked outside.

"Kuroki, you go first. " Kasaiki demanded. "Mmk." He agreed. He walked a little further away from them.

He took out 10 kunai. He put one around each finger and clapped his hands together and yelled "DENDOU KUNAI SENPUU!!!" The kunai started swirling in a whirlwind of electric chakra. He then cloned his kunai and they multiplied 10 times making 100 kunai spin in the whirlwind of electricity. He cancled the jutsu, making the chakra stop swirling and the kunai fall to the ground.

" Your turn Kasaiki." He said with a grin.

Kasaiki took Kuroki and Natsus hand and pulled them even further back.

Kasaiki took out her sword. Clapped the blad ebetween her hands, let go then clapped it again as she shouted "KASAI BAKUDAN!!!" An enormous ball of chakra enclosed around the resteraunt . Kasaiki smiled as the chakra caught fire.She started laughing and as she did, the resteraunt exploded into a shower of hot ash and black smoke.Everyone in it exploded as well, making a bloody mess amung the ashed of the building.

She put her sword away and looked at Natsu.

"So, we powerful enough?" Natsu smiled and said "all of us being as powerful as we are, the akatsuki would be realy stupid if they didnt accept us."

"Alright, i guess we're going to pay a visit to the ones they call Itachi and Kisame." Natsu announced.

* * *

please review 


	4. Chapter 4:Im Going to Join the Akatsuki

The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki

Chapter 4: "Im Going to Join the Akatsuki Whether You Help Me or Not."

Natsu took Kasaiki and Kuroki to a bath house some akatsuki member had been seen at that day.

They walked in and Natsu and Kasaiki went to the girls side and Kuroki went to the boys.

"Kisame, what the hell are we doing at this bath house???" Said one of the 2 men in the spring with Kuroki. He was tall, a little taller than Kasaiki, had black hair pulled into a low ponitail with hair falling out of it in the front fraiming his face.He looked about the same age as Kasaiki, maybe a year older.

"Itachi, we're hear to relax. So do me a favor and RELAX." The man called Kisame said.He was a little taller than the 1 called Itachi.He had short purpley blue hair and blue skin.He also appeared to have gills.

_"These 2 must be the 'Itachi' and 'Kisame' Natsu was talking about..."_Kuroki got out of the spring and went to get his cloths.When he got to the girls side he shouted "Kasaiki!Natsu!Hurry up!Get out now!" . _"What the hell does he want???"_ Kasaiki thought.

"Hey Natsu, what do the akatsuki members that you were talking about look like?"Kuroki asked. "Well, Itachi is tall, has black hair and from what i understand, hes fairly good-looking. Kisame on the otherhand is strangly colored, i think hes suppost to be blue." "I think we found them..." Kuroki said pointing to the men he had seen in the spring. "I think your right." Replied Natsu.

"Theres 1 way to find out." Kasaiki said.She gave Natsu and Kuroki a smile, then walked over to the 2 men." Um, hi. You wouldnt happen to be Itachi and Kisame would you?" _"What the hell is she doing???" _Natsu thought. "Why?" Kisame asked. "If im correct about who you are, your from the akatsuki, are you not?" Kasaiki continued. "Yes we are, now what do you want?We dont have time to play 20 questions with the likes of you." Itachi said coldly. "Is that so? Then if you didnt have time to talk to me, then you shouldnt have had time to soak in the spring.Hmph. I think you can spare a few more minutes of your precious time." Kasaiki replied in the same cold tone. "Fine, what do you want with the akatsuki?" Asked Itachi. "Me and my friends want to join the akatsuki. " "What makes you so sure that your strong enough?" Kisame asked. "Well, i distroyed me and my brothers village when i was only 8. Since then ive only become stronger. My brother isnt as powerful as me but hes still powerful. Im not sure about the other girl, she hasnt shown us what she can do," Kasaiki explained. "so, are we in?" "We'll see." Itachi replied. "So, why do you wanna to join?" Kisame asked. "We seek power, some sort of friends and, well, we have nothing better to do." She replied.

"No matter what you do, im going to join the akatsuki, whether you help me or not."

* * *

please review 


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the Akatsuki

The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki

Chapter 5: Joining the Akatsuki

"You will need to prove your selves...Im sure you all have a special attack?" Itachi asked. "Well me and my brother do, not sure bout the other girl.Im pretty sure she does." Kasaiki answered. "Okay, then we'll need to see you and your brothers attack. " "Okay." She ran to Kuroki and Natsu. "We need to show them our special jutsus.You have one dont you Natsu?" she asked. "Well duh." She said back. "You and him can go first."

Kuroki and Kasaiki showed their jutsus to Itachi and Kisame.

"Well you 2 seam pretty powerful, but we have yet to see her jutsu." Itachi announced.

"Alright. Fine." Natsu said giving a faint smile. She backed up, got out a kunai bomb and threw it in one of the springs, and as the water went everywere, she shouted "REIN HI NI-DORU!!!". The water turned into shards of ice and flew in all directions, slicing through anyone in its path,(everyone who haddent died in the explosion anyway).

Itachi and Kisame stould there staring at Kasaiki, Kuroki and Natsu. _"Maybe they are good enough..."_ Kisame thought. "You all seam powerful enough. We'll see what we can do." Itachi told them. "Awesome.Um...How will we know if we got in? Is one of you gonna come tell us er somethin?" Asked Kuroki. "Yeah. If we dont come ourselves, we'll send someone." Kisame answered. "Now why dont you go away and leave us alone???"

"Kasaiki? What are we gonna get for dinner?We cant exactly go back to the resteraunt from this morning." Asked Kuroki. "I dunno. But our first priority is a place to stay." Kasaiki glanced at Kuroki. "Do you ever think about anything other than food?" "No... Whats your point?" Kuroki said. Kasaiki rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Lets see... Do we want to stay in a hotel... or do we wanna climb up a tree... What do you wanna do?" Kasaiki asked. "Um... Hotel." "HA! Tree it is!" Kasaiki ignoring Kuroki. Kuroki gave her an evil glare. She returned it and smacked him upside the head then ran towards the village entrance. "WHAT THE FUCK???" Kuroki said supprised at his sisters odd behavier.

She started laughing as Kuroki walked towards a tree. The tree blew up and a branch smacked him in the face. "HEY!" Key shouted angrilly. Kasaiki started rolling on the ground laughing, blowing up the rocks around her. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM???" Kuroki shouted after her. "Well lets see... I like blowing things up, killing people, torturing you,..." As she went into a long list, Kuroki stared at her in fustration._ "Why couldnt i have a normal sister???"_

Kuroki and Kasaiki had climbed up 2 different trees. Kuroki was fst asleep and had nearly fallen out of the tree twice. Kasaiki had all 20 of her swords out, polishing them. _"So that was Itachi... hes not that bad looking for a grumpy stick in the mud..."_

Natsu had watched them go into the forest the previous day. She started looking for them. _" Where the hell are they???"_

Kasaiki and Kuroki jumped down from their trees, landing on either side of Natsu. "Boo" Kasaiki said with an evil grin. "What do you want?Have you heard anything from Itachi or Kisame?" Kuroki asked. "Yeah." She said with a smile. "We're in."

* * *

please review 


	6. Chapter 6: Monkeys, Fish and Snakes lol

The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki

Chapter 6: Dickless Monkeys And Fishing! lol

"Is that so? Well then what the hell are we doin sittin round here? Lets go." Kasaiki looked at Kuroki. He looked...scared? "Kasaiki, um... if we're in the akatsuki now, we have to meet the rest of the akatsuki... right?" "Well duh. What wrong? You scared?" Kasaiki said coldly.

"Well... no... im just-" "Bull shit . Your scared and you know it. Lil retard, if they were gonna try to kill us we could handle them. No problem." Kuroki glanced at Natsu, who was shacking with laughter, and turned red.

"Kasaiki!" He shouted as he attempted to pull her closer to him... She didnt move. She stood there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Was that supposed to move me?" She said coolly. "Shut up." "Were you planning on saying somethin?" "Never mind..." Kuroki said as he turned away. Kasaiki looked at him puzzled, then followed. Natsu did the same.

"Kaiki, um... were are we going?"Asked Natsu. "My name is not 'Kaiki' stupid. Its Kasa-" "I know what your name is! I thought I'd give you a nickname. We should all have one!" Nastu said happily.

"Hmm... " Kasaiki gave an evil glance towards her brother. "I have the perfect one for him." "What?" "Well first I wanna see if he'll answer to it... HEY! DICKLESS MONKEY! COME HERE!" Kasaiki shouted at Kuroki. Kuroki not noticing what his sister called him ," What do you want?" "HA! FOUND HIS NICKNAME!!!" Kasaiki shouted before she started laughing. Kuroki frowned and started walking again. "

About an hour later.

They came upon a river where they stopped to rest.

"Im hungry." Kuroki wined, holding his stomach. "And what do you want me to do bout it?" Kasaiki answered. "Well we used to go fishing in a river like this. You were the only one who could get any fish." Kasaiki glared at her brother then took off her cloths.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Kuroki and Natsu shouted together. "If i dont take my cloths off, i could be weighed down. And besides, if i go in with my cloths, my cloths will get wet. Ill end up having to take them off anyway so i dont get sick. God you two are so stupid." Kasaiki said, then jumped into the river.

Within a few minutes, Kasaiki had caught 6 fish and a snake.

"Natsu, wheres my sword???" Kasaiki asked. "Its right there...Why do you care so much about your swords? You have like, 10 of them..." "Theres 15, baka. And because i made them myself.

"Hey Kuroki! C'mere!" Kasaiki shouted, hiding the snake behind her back. "What?" Kasaiki smiled, Kuroki, knowing that his sister only smiles when shes doing something mean, started running.Kasaiki chased after him, swinging the snake in front of her.

Kasaiki stopped chasing Kuroki with the snake suddenly and climbed a tree. " What are you doing ?" Kuroki said out of breath. "Giving birth to a cat. WHATS IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING? " Kasaiki shouted down to him. "Uh... climbing a tree..." He answered. "NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK! Damn you are so retarded sometimes!" She threw the snake down to him.

Kuroki started running around screaming as the snake climbed down his pants.

Natsu and Kasaiki started laughing uncontrollably. Kasaiki fell out of the tree onto Natsu. "HOW DARE YOU FALL ON ME!!!" "HOW DARE YOU SIT UNDER MY TREE!!!" Kuroki watched the two girls fight idiotically, then started laughing.

* * *

lol so yeah... did you like it? please review . 


	7. Chapter 7:You Cant Miss Him

The Awesome Version of the Akatsuki

Chapter 7:You Cant Miss Him

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE THE AKATSUKI WAS!!" Kasaiki shouted angrily at Natsu. "I MEANT WHERE SOME OF THE MEMBERS WERE SAID TO BE THAT DAY!!" Natsu replied. "NO YOU DUMBASS YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE THEIR HIDEOUT WAS!" "I lied." Natsu said with a cold smile.

Kuroki was sitting under one of the trees by the river listening to his sister and Natsu argue.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET THERE IF WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?!" Kasaiki shouted louder. "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!? When Itachi and Kisame came to me yesterday they said they would send someone to lead us there." Natsu said coolly. Kasaiki glared at her for a moment. "They're sending someone to lead us there... WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER YOU FUCKING RETARD!!" "You really like yelling dont you..." Natsu said, rubbing her ears. "FUCK YEAH! WHATS YOUR POINT?" Kasaiki said, setting a small bush on fire as she smiled.

"Do you know what the person they're sending looks like?" Kuroki asked. "Nope. They didnt say who they were sending or anything about them other than 'you cant miss him'." Natsu said with a sigh.

They waited by the river nearly 2 hours.

"Its fucking hot!" Kuroki said for the hundredth time, fanning himself. Kasaiki got up and pushed him into the river. "Why didnt you do that sooner? It would have saved us a lot of complaining from that little-" Natsu began, looking into the trees with an eyebrow raised. "What?" Kasaiki said, pushing Natsu out of the way to look where she had been staring. "What the hell..." She said, also raising an eyebrow. "You didnt have to do that... If you wanted me to stop complaining you could have just told me..." Kuroki whined as he stumbled out of the water soaked.

"Who is that??" Natsu and Kasaiki said together. A fairly tall man with an akatsuki cloak was walking towards them. He came to them. "Kasaiki, Natsu and Kuroki... Right?" He asked them. "Yeah..." Kasaiki answered. The man seamed to be happy that he found them. "I found the right people! Tobi's a good boy!" He said to himself. They all looked at this "Tobi" with eyebrows raised. "Dude... Whats with the orange thing? You look like a pumpkin..." "You must be Kai-chan! Kisame said you where the rude one with weird hair." Tobi said, pointing enthusiastically at Kasaiki. "Kai-chan?? Are you serious..." Kasaiki said as Natsu and Kuroki laughed. "You 2 must be Nana-chan and Kuro-kun!" Tobi said pointing to Natsu and Kuroki. Their laughter queickly turned into glares as Kasaiki began to laugh.

Tobi turned around. "We go this way!" He said pointing in the direction he had just come from.

* * *

lol Kai-chan wants you to comment!


End file.
